


Only One Cannoli

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Do not speak the title, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Only One Cannoli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I warn you do not speak these words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Cannoli

The title of this is forbbiden to say. My boyfriend had me say it over and over and then he had me say it slowly which caused him to laugh so hard he cried and needed yogurt to nurse his throat back to health. Never ever share these words with anyone especially not slowly.


End file.
